Tigger and Friends
Tigger and Friends is a parody of Barney and Friends. Cast *Tigger as Barney *Rapunzel as Baby Bop *Big Bird as BJ *Bear as Riff *Principal Skinner as Carlos *Barney (Dismaland The Movie) as Michael *Ducky as Kathy *Petrie as Derek *Timmy Turner as Shawn *Ariel as Min *Princess Anna as Tina *Elsa the Snow Queen as Luci *Rosetta as Mother Goose *Princess Jasmine as Tosha *Cera as Julie *JoJo as Kelly *Bagheera as The Winkster *Littlefoot as Juan *Spike as Jason *Merida as Stella the Storyteller *Anastasia as Kim *Aspen Clark and Sierra Clark as Ashley and Alissa *Cinderella as Kristen *Winnie the Pooh as Robert *BJ as Jeff *Emily (Barney and Friends) as Hannah *SpongeBob SquarePants as Danny *Patrick Star as Curtis *Baby Bop as Emily *Elmo as Stephen *Zoe as Linda *Donald Duck as Chip *Goofy as Mr. Boyd and lots more! Episodes Season 1 * The Queen of Make-Believe * My Family's Just Right for Me * Playing it Safe * Hop to It! * Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! * Four Seasons Day * The Treasure Of Captain Scallywag * Going Places * Caring Means Sharing * Down on Tigger's Farm * What's That Shadow? * Happy Birthday, Tigger! * Alphabet Soup * Our Earth, Our Home * Let's Help Rosetta! * Be a Friend * I Just Love Bugs * When I Grow Up * 1-2-3-4-5 Senses * Practice Makes Music * Hi Neighbor! * A Camping We Will Go * A Splash Party Please * A World of Music * Doctor Tigger is Here! * Oh, What a Day! * Home Sweet Homes * Hola Mexico! * Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand! *May I Help You? *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk! A Dragon on the Loose! *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups for a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe *An Adventure in Make Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery Season 3 * Timmy Turner and the Beanstalk * If the Shoe Fits * Room for Everyone * I Can Be a Firefighter! * Shopping for a Surprise! * Any Way You Slice It * Twice is Nice * On the Move * A Welcome Home * Classical Cleanup * Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends * Gone Fishing! * At Home With Animals * It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Camera Safari * Who's Who on the Choo Choo * Are We There Yet? * Ship Ahoy! * Hats Off to Big Bird! * Up We Go! Seasons 4, 5 and 6 Seasons 7, 8 and 9 Seasons 10 and 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 ﻿ Gallery Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Barney Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Baby Bop Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as BJ Character_bear.jpg|Bear as Riff Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Michael Ducky.jpg|Ducky as Kathy Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Derek Stock Image of Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Shawn Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Min Anna Render.png|Princess Anna as Tina Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Luci Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Tosha steamed_hams.jpg|Principal Skinner as Carlos Cera1.JPG|Cera as Julie Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as The Winkster Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Juan Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Kim Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png Patrick spongebob squarepants 2.png CinderellaRedesign.png|Cinderella as Kristen 165.jpg|Aspen and Sierra Clark as Ashley and Alissa BJ.jpg|BJ as Jeff Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Stephen Donald duck 2013.png|Donald Duck as Chip Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Mr. Boyd Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Videos